Heaven, Earth and Nightmare
by Cosmic Oracle
Summary: Juliet has always been an odd ball. A five year old who knows ninth grade material like the back of her hand, and every one makes fun of her, the way she looks, talks, even acts, but when she finds a strange pendant and meets a girl who's just as weird as she is ( only in different ways) her life gets turned upside down and she finds she is more important than every one thinks
1. Prologue: Books, Names and Pendants

**Heaven, Earth and Nightmare**

**I do not own NiGHTS but I do own Juliet Williams**

**Prolog**

**Books, Names and pendants**

* * *

"College Girl!"

"Dweeb!"

"Living brain!"

"Shrink!"

Everybody thought that one was so mirth inducing, that the noise was deafening. In other words they thought it, hilarious. I probably would of as well if they were just joking around and not aiming it at me.

I was in the process of getting my things together to go home when my teacher, Mrs. Kalmia came over to me "Juliet, is your brother coming to pick you up?" she asked

"Yep" I said smiling. This doesn't come as a surprise to me because she always asks if someone is coming to pick me up. I don't really know why though.

She smiles and says "good" and walks away

And as soon as she does I hear a scream and turn around to see a black plastic spider sitting on my backpack. I pick it up and look at the girl who screamed, it's Shelly, again. And even though she screamed in fake terror she's smiling at me as if she hopes she's scared me.

I hold out the fake spider to her and say "Arachnids are not made out of high density polyethylene."

Her smile vanishes and she glares at me "Weirdo!" she says sticking out her tongue and walking away.

I sigh and stick the plastic spider in my brown coat pocket and sling my backpack over my shoulders. I get in line with all the other kindergarteners and start walking down the hallway and out the front doors. Most of the other kids ether goes to their awaiting parent or bus, while I walk to the side walk just outside of the school and wait for my brother.

I look around for any sign of him, and see a reddish orange head duck around the corner. I sigh, I know he knows I saw him and I know what he's doing, he wants me to say "the line"

I make a sound somewhere between a sigh and a groan and then say with not very much enthusiasm "Bruno, Bruno where for art thou Bruno?"

Then a seventeen year old boy with reddish orange hair, deep blue eyes and a super sized grin steps out from the other side of the fence and says "Right here my lovely Juliet" he definitely has way more enthusiasm than I did.

"Do you always want me to say that?" I ask him half annoyed half amused. Oh one more thing, said boy is my big brother.

His grin widens even more if that's possible "why no, not all the time. And if we wish to make it home for dinner we must go. On word! To the macho mobile!" he says

I can't help but laugh and follow him to the parking lot. By the way my brother thinks he's going to be a comedian when he grows up, but I seriously doubt that he will ever grow up and he stared the whole "Romeo and Juliet" line thing when his high school did the play (he played Capulet), one more thing, the "macho mobile" is what we call our dad's old pickup truck. Another accrete name for it would be rust bucket

We clime in and I put my backpack on my lap, and Burn (Bruno) who's backpack is already by my feet, climbs in to the driver's seat and when he turns on the car it makes a very loud sound that if I hadn't been hearing this car start up for most of my life I probably would of jumped out of my skin and screamed, but I had so it was no big deal

* * *

We drive though town past the stores and other buildings to out of town and seemingly endless fields and farmland, and then we finally see our big old house and pull in the dirt driveway. We live on a farm so we have lots fields, room to run, and of cores, animals. So I wasn't really surprised to see my huge brown and black German shepherd, Tiny, loping towards us

And I bend down and hug her (yes, Tiny is a girl) then I see she has something in her mouth, it looks like some kind of red diamond shaped pendant, I give her a stern glare and say "Tiny drop it." She just wags her tail looking up at me excitedly "Now!" I say more forcefully, she bends her head and drops it, I pick it up and look at it and it is a red diamond shaped pendant with other colorful beads that consisted of purple, gold and pink

I think it's one of my mom's pieces of jewelry, and I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I hear Burn say "DOWN! BE STILL DEMON DOG! Juliet, give me a hand here!" I look over to him and see that Tiny is trying to jump up to put her paws on his shoulders, no doubt to lick every square inch of his face

I put the pendant in my pocket and come over to help him out when "Juliet! Bruno! Get in here or your dinner' ell get cold!" we look over to see dad standing on the porch, his on his hips. Burn and I run steps away from Tiny, who is still right behind us and we all go in to the house

When we get inside mom comes over hugs us both and says "Oh my sweeties I'm so glad your home! Come help me set the table" I'm happy to be hugged, but Burn looks like mom is over reacting to our arrival when she lets us both go we follow her to the kitchen and help set the table

When we're all sitting down and eating I ask mom about the pendant "mom? Is this yours?" I say holding out the pendant, she takes it and looks at it

"I honestly don't know, where did you find it?" she says still holding it

"Tiny had it in her mouth" I say and mom just blinked at me

"So" dad says looking down at Tiny, who was eyeing my spaghetti "the hell hound is stealing jewelry now is she?"

"I don't stink sow dawd" Burn says his mouth full of spaghetti and meat balls

"Bruno, how many times do I have to tell you? Don't talk with your mouth full" mom says giving him a disapproving look and then says "I don't think this is mine. And since I've never known Tiny to steal things that aren't hers-"

"Or ours" I chime in

"Or ours" mom confirms "so the only thing I can come up with, is that someone must have lost it, and Tiny found it" she says handing it over to me and saying "and since we don't know who's it is or how long it's been lost, so you keep it"

"Me, really?" I say

"Well Tiny did give it to you, and I have no need for it, so yes, you can keep it" she says and I smile

"Cool!" I say holding it up to look at it better. But I still feel a little guilty and that this pendant maybe valuable and someone is looking for it

* * *

When I finish my dinner I excuse myself from the table. After my bath and after I'm done washing the pendant (to get Tiny's slobber off) I go to my attic bedroom

My space isn't very big; my bed is at the far corner of the attic by the window with a sloped ceiling, a book shelf, a desk (which also serves as vanity) and a desk chair, and all of this is separated from the other attic stuff

I go over to my desk/vanity and proceed to braid my long, wavy, milk chocolate brown hair in two braids, count my freckles to make sure I still had them all (or out of boredom), and yes I have seven, then I got up from my chair grabbing the pendant, then grabbing a book off my bookshelf then finally flopping on my bed

But instead of reading, I just hold up the pendant and look at it, "_it's pretty, but I get the feeling that this belongs to someone"_ I think

Just then something really weird happened. The moon light filtering through my small window and hit the pendant and since it was right in front of my face, red light shone in my eyes. And I felt sort of like a buzzing sensation all over my body, and then the sensation of falling backward and then I saw nothing but black.

Then I saw big scary man. Well I'm not sure if it was a man and not some kind of monster. He was wearing big black cloak and instead of a face, he had some kind of helmet with spikes coming out of it, and no eyes, at least not on his head. But one on each of his six shiny metal hands that floated around him.

I keep falling right past him. Then I saw some kind of Red jester and he was smirking at me evilly and reached out to grab me but I was falling to fast and I kept right on falling past him too

Then I seemed to slow in my decent and I looked around, I saw another jester, this one wearing a purple hat and this one also wearing a red diamond shaped jewel on her chest, she smiled kindly but tiredly at me, I didn't have time to say "Hi" when my fall sped up again.

I fell for a long, long, time it seemed. Then I slowed to a stop in a sitting position on what felt like the floor. I got up and looked around and up, nothing.

"_Juliet" _I turned around there was now a girl standing there, with long, wavy, white hair, white skin and deep blue eyes. And the weird thing was, they looked just like my eyes and she looked just like me

"_Juliet, the time is now. Now your journey must start" _she says coming over to me, putting her hands on my shoulders and giving me a very serious look. She was actually starting to scare me out a bit

Then the whole place I was in began to turn white "Hold on a minute! What do you mean "my journey"? And who are you?" I say

Then she gave me a small, sad smile _"Chi."_ She said simply then everything turned white, then black.

* * *

author's note: that's all for now, hope you enjoy my first story, sorry about the cliff hanger and sorry if this moves a little fast for you (like I said my first fanfic) and by the way I hope you all wish to see what happens next update will be as soon as possible

Please R&R or read & review or rate & review or read & rate? whatever! you know what I mean

Sincerely, Cosmic Oracle


	2. Chapter 1 NiGHTS

**Chapter 1**

**NiGHTS**

**I do not own NiGHTS but I do own Juliet Williams**

**A/n: I consider NiGHTS a girl (don't like don't read)**

(Author's note)

_Someone thoughts/Chi speaking in Juliet's mind_

* * *

"Moo"**  
**'thud'

"Ow!"

I was now on my butt in one of the stalls of the barn. I had been milking one of the cows, or trying is more like it. Because even though I had passed out on my bed, had a weird dream, and woke up at about eight-thirty, which was about an hour ago, my head was still in the clouds and spinning with questions

So I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing and milking requires concentration and that is why the cow kicked me and the bucket over on to the floor (no the cow didn't die) and the few drops of milk that where in the bucket spilled out, and Tiny ran over and began lapping up the milk before running out the barn door

I didn't stop her, I was still thinking about my dream or vision or… whatever it was. Like who was that monster man? Who where those jesters? Just who the Hydrogen Sulfide, is Chi? And what did she mean by 'my journey'?

"Juliet! Done milking?" Came my dad's voice

"No" I called

My dad came in, looked at me on the floor, then at the spilled milk and back to me "what's the matter Julie?" he asked "You're usually really good at this, is something wrong?"

"No", I tell him "but dad, who's Chi?"

To this day, I don't know why I asked him that. I just had a feeling he knew, and I had a feeling I was right. that feeling only increased when I saw his reaction

He stared at me wide eyed, and he looked all… stiff

"Why?" he asked.

I blinked back at him in amazement. Dad, my dad, Fergus Williams was beating around the bush. I could honestly, hardly believe my ears

"I saw her in my dream, and I would like to be given the knowledge, father." I said, turning on my big vocabulary

Dad shook his head, saying something under his breath, but I didn't hear a word of it. He then looks up at me and said "Somebody. Now get up, cause I'm pretty sure that hell hound of yours just ran off in to the woods."

He brushed me off. My father actually brushed me off. I didn't like it. And I'm about to give a lecture, (not typical of a five year-old) when he turned around walked back to the house

I just sit there and stare out the open barn door. What had gotten in to him? Why wasn't he answering my question? Usually, whenever I ask a question either he or mom answers it

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I hear…

"BOW OW OWWW… BOW OW OWWW….."

I jump up from the floor and run out the barn door leaving the cow behind. I run as fast as I can through the woods, I've never heard Tiny bark like that, not in the three years I've known her

If it wasn't for Tiny's barking, it would probably be hard to find her because of all the morning fog. I jump over the small creak and run over to a small clearing, and there's Tiny sitting there her head cocked back howling away

And there, lying on the ground, is a girl. With purple hair pulled in two braids sticking strait out the back of her head, her eyes are closed and she looks like she's sleeping calmly. Though how anyone can sleep through that barking is beyond me. The only thing she is wearing is a snow white blanket which is completely wrapped around her, except her head and she looks like she's about ten or eleven years old

I'm just staring at all this when I hear crashing and then a splash. I turn around to see Burn, jogging up behind me "Julie, what's with all th-" he stopped mid sentence, just staring too

Then his face hardens into a serious expression, which happens about 0.99% of the time. He walks over to the girl and scopes the girl in his arms bridle style

"Go back up to the house and tell mom and dad." He said maturely

"Burn, we don't know her, she might be one of our neighbors, and you could get accused of kidnapping"

I'm cut off when he says a firm "Go!"

And I'm so startled by this (because Burn is all most never firm or serious) I just turn and run back to the house, Tiny at my heals. _"What's going on?!" _I think as I run

I run through the woods, through the fields, up to the porch and am about to open the screen door when I heard mom

"So, Chi appeared to her…" she sounds like she's about to burst in to tears

"That's what she said. She said Chi appeared in her dream and she wanted to know about her" that's dad, and he sounds… sad?

I blink. They know about Chi, just who is Chi anyway? Then I remember what Burn told me to do and I burst in through the screen door startling mom and dad. Mom stands up and opens her mouth to speak, but I cut her off by saying…

"MOM! DAD! THERES AN UNCONCES GIRL AND BURN'S BRINGING HER UP!" I practicality yell

They both jump, because I almost never yell (unless you count calling to help with chores) and mom and dad get all serious and dad says "where?"

"Coming through the fields by now and-" before I have a chance to finish, dad walks past me, through the screen door and into the field and me and mom followed him outside

Dad carries the girl up the rest of the way, into the house, and up to the guest room. Mom tells me to go fish around some of the old trunks in the attic, for one of her old night gowns, because none of my stuff is going to fit her because, like I said, I may have a very high IQ for my age, but I'm an average sized five-year-old. And she looks at least ten

I do this, wondering all the while _"What is going on around here, When did my life turn into something from a story book?!" _When I'm finished fishing around for something, I run back down stairs/ladder of my room/attic, and hand the dress over to mom and she shoos me, dad and Burn out of the room

We're all down stairs in the kitchen, dad's pacing, and Burn and I are sitting in silence.

"You two should go back to work" dad says at last

"But what about are purple haired friend up stairs?" Burn asked

"Me and Lydia will keep an eye on her" dad answers. He sounds to me kind of like he wants' us out of the house

"Dad, we should-"

"NO!" dad says forcefully, interrupting him

Burn's about to say something back when mom walks in

"I've gotten her situated, and we can all get back to chores" she says, turning to my father

Burn look like he wants' to say more but this time keeps his mouth shut, and I still have the nagging feeling that my dream last night was just the start of something much, much larger. My hand absent mindedly reaches up, to rub the red diamond shaped pendant around my neck

* * *

About a few hours later, in the Williams's guest room, the purple haired girl stirs and opens her eyes

She sat up straight and looked down at the bed she was now in, _"when did this happen?" _she thought as she swung her legs out of bed, looking down at herself she couldn't help but make a face _"and since when do I wear dresses?" _she thought looking at the night gown

She got up and tried to take a step, but her legs where so wobbly she fell on her hands and knees. She tried to stand up again, when she saw herself in the full length mirror leaning against the wall.

The sight shocked her so much, she landed on her rear end and stared at herself. Two purple braids sticking out of the back of her head and a pair of large, blue, almond shaped cat eyes, these where pretty much the only thing that stayed the same (except for having hair instead of a hat)

She couldn't believe it, she was…

Just then she herd thumps coming from outside the door, turning to see just as the door opened, a girl of about five years of age stood in the door way. She had long, wavy light brown hair, big, round, deep blue eyes and freckles

"Are you ok?" the five year-old asked, a little shyly

"Yeah, just…" the purple haired girl trailed off

"… Need help standing up?" Five year-old finished, as if this was an old habit (which it was)

The purple haired girl nodded and the brunet came over to help her up, and managed to get her to her feet, with some difficulty, given the purple head's uneasiness and height compared to the five year-old's stature

"Thanks" said the purple head, getting better at standing and looking down at the child

The brunet smiled shyly "you're welcome. Oh, By the way my name's Juliet" she said, sticking out her hand "what's yours?"

"NiGHTS" said the purple haired girl, smiling and shaking Juliet's hand "pleased to meet you, Juliet"

* * *

First I'd like to thank Kris. Daughter of Thanatos, for reviewing

Author's note: The plot thickens, and poor Juliet, so many questions with so few answers. (Makes me feel like Droslemire from Princess Tutu (**muwahahaaa**) well that's really all I have right now hope you enjoy, again update will come as soon as possible, but I have school and chores and stuff

Please review, I would appreciate that

Sincerely, Cosmic Oracle


End file.
